Potter nie Potter
by Zilidya D. Ragon
Summary: W smukłe dłonie pewnego mistrza eliksirów wpada złota mikstura. Co z nią zrobi?
1. Chapter 1

Potter nie Potter

Autor: Zilidya

Beta: ?

Oto historia dla mojego Ulubieńca Miesiąca (sierpień) — Salomanki.

Poprosiła o zrealizowanie życzenia, więc zapraszam gorąco na podwójną nagrodę.

Cz.1.

Severus uśmiechnął się zwycięsko i bardzo, ale to bardzo złośliwie.

— Tu cię mam, panie Potter.

Przed nim na stoliku stało w rzędzie kilka kryształowych fiolek. Na każdej, eleganckim pismem, napisane zostało czarnym atramentem:

„_Eliksir Wielosokowy o przedłużonym czasie działania."_

Trochę niżej lśnił zieloną barwą dopisek.

„_H. Potter. Lat 16. Gryffindor."_

Snape tego dnia nawet nie podejrzewał, jakie szczęście wpadnie w jego ręce. Po raz pierwszy wypadek Longbottoma podczas zajęć sprawił mu przyjemność. Gdy wszyscy odwrócili się do sprawcy wybuchu, on zauważył, że jeden z eliksirów zmienił barwę na złotą, a nie typową brunatną. Wypędził wszystkich wymówką, że na dziś dosyć ma ich tępoty, i że praca nad tym eliksirem zostaje wstrzymana do kolejnych zajęć. Spróbowaliby tylko nie posłuchać.

W ten sposób został posiadaczem kilku próbek nieznanego eliksiru. Po sprawdzeniu go, wpadł na pomysł.

Drwiący uśmiech wygiął znów jego usta, gdy sięgał po kolejną już fiolkę.

Pierwsza miał dla niego bardzo ciekawy, choć mocno zaskakujący efekt. Snape wiedział, że eliksir zawiera część któregoś z Gryfonów, w końcu znajdował się na ich stronie. Test potwierdził, że pomimo koloru, mikstura jest prawidłowa. Teraz musiał tylko dowiedzieć się, kogo dostał w tym niespodziewanym prezencie.

Po przełknięciu mikstury zamknął oczy i czekał aż niemiłe wrażenia przemiany miną. Gdy znów je otworzył od razu zrozumiał w kogo został zmieniony i ta opcja w ogóle mu się nie spodobała. Po pierwsze musiał transmutować sobie okulary i dopiero wtedy spojrzał w lustro.

— Potter! — warknął.

Oczywiście, że Potter. Przecież to jego nemezis. Któżby inny mógłby mu niszczyć życie?

Te denerwujące go ciągle włosy opadały mu właśnie na oczy i żadne próby zmiany ułożenia grzywki nie przynosiły pożądanego skutku.

— Merlinie! Potter, nawet mugole wynaleźli fryzjera — żachnął, gdy po raz kolejny jego widoczność została skrócona.

Aby trochę się rozproszyć spojrzał w dół. Przyda mu się znać każdy defekt Gryfona, jaki mógł poznać.

— Potter! Czy ty wogóle jesz?

Chłopak był chudy. Może jeszcze nie jak szkielet, ale jednak. Jednocześnie widać było wyrobione mięśnie, pewnie podczas treningów quidditcha. O dziwo, spodnie nadal miał na sobie i wyglądało na to, że Potter jest podobnej postury co Severus, bo czuł tylko minimalny luz.

— I całe szczęście. Jeszcze bym musiał oglądać jakieś straszydło w tych dolnych zaroślach.

Zdanie zmienił kilkanaście minut później, gdy natura zmusiła go do skorzystania z łazienki.

Nie skomentował tego co zobaczył, ale zanotował sobie dokładnie w pamięci.

Ale za to wpadł na pewien pomysł.

Prawdziwy ślizgoński plan.

— Harry? Co ty tutaj robisz? — pytanie Hermiony Granger zatrzymało Gryfona w miejscu.

— To Wieża Gryffindora, chyba mogę tu przebywać jak Gryfon.

Dziewczyna zarumieniła się zawstydzona.

— Ależ oczywiście, że tak, Harry. Myślałam, że chcesz się nad czymś zastanowić i poszedłeś do Pokoju Życzeń.

— Zmieniłem zdanie. Muszę coś zabrać z kufra.

Granger chwilę odprowadzała go wzrokiem, ale szybko wróciła do czytania grubej księgi.

„Harry" cofnął się kilka kroków bardzo cicho i zerknął jej przez ramię, gdy coś kolorowego zwróciło jego uwagę. Dziewczyna wcale nie była zaczytana w „_Numerologii"_, jak brzmiał tytuł księgi, lecz w całkowicie mugolskiej gazecie, a dokładniej w _„Cosmopolitan"._ Chłopak już miał coś powiedzieć, ale powstrzymał się. Zdecydował się inaczej wykorzystać tę wiedzę później. Ruszył do pokoju Pottera.

Odkąd chłopaka co jakiś czas dręczyły koszmary miał (nie)przyjemność być już w tym pomieszczeniu.

— Cześć, Harry!

Longbottom uśmiechnął się do niego na powitanie, zaraz potem zmarszczył brwi.

— Dlaczego wróciłeś? Czegoś zapomniałeś?

— Coś w tym rodzaju. — Potter pochylił się nad kufrem i otworzył go na oścież, starając się nie zwracać uwagi na Longbottoma.

— Czemu nikomu nie powiesz? To nie może trwać wiecznie, Harry.

— O... czym? — Sam chciałby wiedzieć.

Potter miał jakoś tajemnicę, o której wiedzieli nieliczni.

— Dobrze wiesz o czym — oburzył się Neville. — Nie zgrywaj przede mną idioty. Wystarczy, że robisz to przed nauczycielami.

— Przecież nie udaję — mruknął, mając nadzieję, że tak jest naprawdę.

— Tak, oczywiście. Mnie nie oszukasz. Taka ilość zaklęć ochronnych jaką masz na sobie codziennie powinna błyszczeć niczym latarnia, ale ty potrafisz je ukryć nawet przed profesorem Snapem. Dziwi mnie, że on jeszcze niczego nie zauważył, albo dyrektor. To samo dotyczy twoich zaklęć wyciszających. Myślisz, że nie widzimy jak Zgredek wynosi prawie co rano zakrwawioną pościel? Potrzebujesz pomocy!

— Odwal się! — Potter zatrzasnął wieko kufra i wyszedł szybko z dormitorium.

Przynajmniej tak myślał, że zachowa się Potter.

Zaraz po opuszczeniu Wieży rzucił w jednym z bocznych zaułków na siebie czar kameleona i przedostał się szybko do swoich komnat.

_Co ten bachor kombinuje? O czym mówił Longbottom? Coś mi tu śmierdzi?,_ myślał Snape.

— Zgredek!

Ciche pyknięcie poinformowało go, że skrzat pojawił się na zawołanie. Jeszcze zanim ten otworzył usta zadał mu pytanie.

— Jak często pościel Harry'ego Pottera jest zakrwawiona i jak mocno?

Skrzat zaczął się denerwować.

— Odpowiadaj! — nakazał Snape ostro.

— Zgredek zmienia pościel codziennie.

— Czemu nie poinformowałeś o tym żadnego z profesorów? — krzyknął na niego.

Zgredek skulił się w kucki i schował głowę w ramiona.

— Harry Potter prosił, żeby nie mówić.

— Więc jak się którejś nocy wykrwawi na śmierć to też tak się będziesz tłumaczyć?

Skrzat pisnął przerażony.

— Nie, Zgredek pilnuje Harry'ego Pottera. Krwi nie ma dużo. Blizna na czole nie krwawi mocno.

Sprawa wreszcie się wyjaśniła. Powoli prze do przodu.

— Wracaj do kuchni i ani słowa, że ze mną rozmawiałeś.

— Tak, profesorze Snape.

Nieświadomy niczego prawdziwy Harry wrócił do pokoju wspólnego trzy godziny później. Hermiona spojrzała na niego dziwnie się rumieniąc, ale nic nie powiedziała. Uniósł w zdziwieniu brwi i poszedł do swojego pokoju.

Neville dołączył do niego po chwili.

— Harry? Co to było po śniadaniu? — zapytał.

— Słucham? — Zerknął na niego, nie bardzo rozumiejąc o co mu chodzi.

— Przyszedłeś po śniadaniu i to bez najmniejszego zaklęcia na sobie, a gdy delikatnie ci o tym zwróciłem uwagę nakrzyczałeś na mnie i uciekłeś.

— To nie... — Harry zmarszczył brwi, ale po chwili chrząknął i dodał: — Byłem trochę rozkojarzony. Przepraszam cię.

— Nic nie szkodzi, ale nadal twierdzę, że powinieneś komuś powiedzieć. Chociaż z kimś o tym porozmawiaj.

— Rozmawiam z tobą — zauważył wesoło, ale za bardzo sztucznie żeby zmylić Neville'a.

— Harry! Mam na myśli kogoś dorosłego.

— Neville, proszę — jęknął załamany.

— Dobra, już nie będę. Wiedz, że ukrywanie tego w niczym ci nie pomoże. Dopadnie cię w najgorszym momencie i będziesz potem pluł sobie w brodę.

Longbottom zabrał kilka książek i notatki, a następnie wyszedł.

Harry za to zaczął się zastanawiać. Skoro to nie on, a tego był pewien, rozmawiał wcześniej z Nevillem, to kto?

A skoro kilka dni wcześniej kończyli eliksir wielosokowy to podebranie paru próbek nie było problemem dla chcącego. Włos można było zdobyć gdziekolwiek, w końcu sami to zrobili w drugiej klasie.

Ale po co ktoś chciałby być nim?

Mógłby podejrzewać Rona, jeśli chodzi o sławę, ale to już dawno przeszło rudzielcowi.

Malfoy? Nie, raczej nie. Jego od razu można wykluczyć. Arystokrata dostałby zawału gdyby zobaczył coś innego na głowie niż swoją platynę.

Nagle jeszcze jedna osoba przyszła mu na myśl.

Koniec cz.1.


	2. Chapter 2

Potter nie Potter

Cz. 2.

_Coś tu się nie zgadza i on musi dowiedzieć się co._

Następnego dnia była niedziela i Severus zdecydował się użyć kolejnej fiolki. Teraz jego plan nabrał raczej celu niż ciekawości. No dobra, nie oszukujmy się. Robił to z czystej ciekawości, ale to też przecież cel.

Teraz musi znaleźć kogoś, kto mu odpowie na nurtujące go pytania. A miał ich kilka. A nawet całkiem sporo.

Zaraz po śniadaniu obserwował Pottera. Ten pożegnał się z przyjaciółmi i gdzieś znikł w czeluściach zamku. Pewnie poszedł do Pokoju Życzeń. Co tam robi też znajdowało się na jego liście pytań.

Zobaczył, że Hermiona Granger kieruje się w stronę wyjścia. Sama. Trzeba korzystać z sytuacji. Poczekał, aż cała reszta Gryfonów wróci do Wieży i udał, że sam kieruje się w stronę lochów. W pierwszej wolnej sali, gdy nikogo nie było w pobliżu, wypił eliksir.

Ruszył na błonie w nowym, młodszym ciele.

— Mogę się przysiąść?

— Oczywiście, Harry. Jednak zmieniłeś zdanie? — Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do niego.

— Coś w tym rodzaju. — Domyślił się, że Granger próbowała przekonać chłopaka do wyjścia.

— Nadal nie chcesz nikomu powiedzieć?

— Nie — odparł krótko.

— Harry, ledwo dzisiaj wstałeś. Nie możesz ciągle pić eliksiru wzmacniającego. Uodparniasz się na niego.

Severus zastanowił się chwilę, znając efekty uboczne, chłopak już od dłuższego czasu musiał pić miksturę, skoro przestaje na niego działać.

— Nie biorę jej aż tak długo...

— Harry, kłamać możesz innym, ale nie mnie. Dobrze wiem, że zacząłeś jeszcze w zeszłym roku szkolnym, po całej tej aferze z Syriuszem. Wiem, że ci go brakuje, ale musisz się wziąć w garść.

Severus spojrzał w stronę jeziora. Potter robił się coraz bardziej zagadkową postacią. Po co zażywa eliksir wzmacniający, skoro ma dostęp do zwykłych potraw? Przecież najzwyklejszy posiłek jest o wiele lepszym wyjściem.

— Harry? Coś nie tak? Znów odleciałeś.

— Znów?

— Zbyt często cię wybudzam podczas zajęć, by nie rozpoznać, jak uciekasz gdzieś myślami. Przynajmniej zapanowałeś nad krzykiem. Hagrid do dziś pyta mnie, co cię ostatnio napadło, przecież gumochłony nie są takie straszne — zaśmiała się słabo. — Nie wiem, gdzie wtedy byłeś myślami, ale przestraszyłeś mnie strasznie.

— To już teraz nie ważne. — Severus zdecydował, że już koniec tej rozmowy, bo zaraz Granger domyśli się, że to nie prawdziwy Potter. — Idę do Zgredka, mam do niego sprawę.

— Ok. Nie zapomnij, co ci wczoraj mówiłam. Masz to zrobić, albo zgłoszę wszystko McGonagall. Wystarczająco już cię kryliśmy, ale to co stało się w nocy przekroczyło granicę.

W tym samym czasie Harry Potter siedział na parapecie okna w Pokoju Życzeń z zimnym okładem przyciśniętym do czoła i obserwował błonie.

Dzięki magii pokoju widział z kim rozmawia Hermiona. Nadal tylko podejrzewał kim ta osoba może być, ale i tak ciekawiło go, co może chcieć od Granger.

Długo nad tym nie myślał. Kolejne zaproszenie na sesję tortur u Voldemorta przyszło dosyć nagle. Gdy nie spał były mu oszczędzone obrazy, ale nie ból.

Zsunął się na podłogę, by nie spaść z niego podczas z któregoś z ataku. Najgorsze dla niego były _Crucio_, bo nie mógł do końca zapanować potem nad własnym ciałem. Tym razem skończyło się na pięciu i domyślił się, że to musiała być lekka kara dla kogoś, kto nie dopełnił swoich obowiązków.

Doprowadził się jako takiego porządku i opuścił komnatę. Zbliżał się obiad i przyjaciółka nie odpuściłaby mu gdyby się na nim nie pojawił.

Niestety tu był kłopot. Po takich sesjach szczególnie z udziałem zaklęcia torturującego nie miał apatytu, a często nawet natychmiastowy odruch wymiotny na sam zapach jedzenia.

Tym razem było podobnie.

Wytrzymał dziesięć minut w Wielkiej Sali i musiał ją w pośpiechu opuścić.

Dopadł pierwszej łazienki i zwymiotował. Nie bardzo miał czym, bo ledwo co zjadł śniadanie, a obiadu nie tknął wcale, grzebiąc jedynie widelcem w posiłku.

Po chwili organizm uspokoił się na tyle, że mógł przemyć twarz. Jakie było jego zdziwienie, gdy na umywalce znalazł fiolkę eliksiru pocruciatusowego. Nie słyszał, by ktoś wchodził do toalety, a jednak buteleczka tutaj stała i pyszniła się swoją pękatością.

Uśmiechnął się smutno i wypił go. Tylko jeden skrzat był w stanie okraść mistrza eliksirów.

I Severus znowu został z nową zagadką.

Co działo się z Potterem w nocy, skoro miał to zgłosić i komu? Nie miał teraz jednak czasu na dopytywanie się, pożegnał się z dziewczyną i skierował w stronę zamku. Wstąpił jeszcze do szklarni, oczywiście po minięciu efektów mikstury, po kilka potrzebnych mu składników, wiec spóźnił się na obiad. O mały włos a zderzyłby się w korytarzu właśnie z Potterem, który tak jak on szedł w stronę lochów. Tylko szybkie rzucenie zaklęcia kamuflującego uratowało go przed wykryciem, że był w tej części zamku, choć powinien być w lochach od samego śniadania. A skoro już stał się niewidzialny, zamierzał iść za chłopakiem.

Gryfon otworzył wejście do kuchni i wszedł do środka, a zaraz za nim Severus. Zatrzymał się przy wejściu i obserwował jak jeden ze skrzatów rzuca się wprost pod nogi Wybrańca. Inne skrzaty nie zareagowały na wejście chłopaka prawie wcale, tylko spojrzały kto wszedł i wróciły do swoich zajęć.

— Witaj, Zgredku. Masz to, o co cię prosiłem?

— Tak, Harry Potter. Zgredek zdobył eliksir, ale profesor Snape będzie bardzo, ale to bardzo zły, jak odkryje jego stratę.

— Wiem, Zgredku, ale jest mi bardzo potrzebna.

To, co chciał Potter, zostało od razu rozpoznane przez Severusa. Już miał zdjąć czar, gdy pomyślał, że raczej nie będzie to dobre wyjście. Musiał dowiedzieć się po co Gryfonowi Wywar Żywej Śmierci. Niestety miał swoje podejrzenia. Chłopak schował butelkę i usiadł przy stole.

Skrzat bez czekania na jakiekolwiek polecenie przyniósł czajnik z herbatą i filiżankę. Obok postawił sucharki. Nic poza tym. Żadnego masła, miodu, czy innych smakołyków, których było przecież w kuchni pod dostatkiem.

— Dziękuję, Zgredku — podziękował Harry z dziwnie smutnym uśmiechem.

Gdy zjadł jednego suchara i odsunął resztę z miną jakby już go naciągało, a Severus znów miał swoje podejrzenia, co do braku apetytu ucznia.

Severus Snape zdecydował się działać w nocy. Jeden ze szkolnych skrzatów sprawdził dla niego sypialnię Gryfonów, a w szczególności tę, w której spał Potter. Potem przeniósł się do Wieży Lwów i wkroczył do sypialni chłopców. Nawet stojąc przy drzwiach, Snape wyczuwał kilka zaklęć wyciszających, rzuconych na łóżko Pottera. Odsunął kotarę oddzielającą śpiącego od reszty i od razu zauważył, że coś jest nie tak. Poduszka nie była biała, tak jak powinna być normalnie, lecz poplamiona czymś ciemnym, czego nie mógł rozpoznać w słabym świetle księżyca, wpadającego przez okno. Słabe _Lumos_ wyjaśniło sprawę. Krew. Chłopak trzymał się przez sen za czoło, a przez palce spływał mały strumyczek krwi. Niewielki, ale wystarczający by pościel zmieniła wyraźnie barwę.

Jęki śpiącego były teraz wyraźne po przełamaniu blokady, jednak ich natężenie ciągle rosło i Severus pochylił się nad Harrym.

— _Legilimens_ — szepnął cicho i wkradł się w sen chłopaka.

Od razu zrozumiał gdzie jest jaźń Pottera i zaklął. Czy ten bachor nie potrafi nigdy zachować się normalnie? Nie mógł powiedzieć, że Czarny Pan łaskawie zaprasza go na każde tortury wciągając go w swój pokręcony umysł?

— Nie... Nie... Przestań... Nie krzywdź ich!

Cierpienie rzuconych zaklęć Snape odczuł na sobie, jakby to Potter był ofiarą a nie ci ludzie, którzy mieli nieszczęście trafić przed różdżkę Czarnego Pana. Wycofał się szybko i spojrzał na Pottera inaczej niż zwykle. Połączenie było potężniejsze niż dotąd podejrzewali z Dumbledorem.

Teraz mógł zrobić tylko jedno. Rzucił na chłopaka jedno z zaklęć jakich używano w szpitalu na pacjentów po bardzo drastycznych wypadkach. Uśpił go na tych kilka godzin, powinien obudzić się około ósmej, nawet nie będąc świadom czyjeś ingerencji na jego sen. Snape natomiast zdecydował się porozmawiać jeszcze raz o połączeniu Pottera z Czarnym Panem z dyrektorem. Trzeba coś z tym zrobić, bo chłopak zwariuje zanim jeszcze stanie do decydującej bitwy.

Harry po raz pierwszy od kilku miesięcy obudził się wypoczęty i tylko poplamiona pościel świadczyła o tym, że sen tak do końca nie był spokojny. Zaraz po otworzeniu oczu zauważył, że ktoś naruszył jego osłony, ale nie zrobił tego na siłę, ani tym bardziej w złych zamiarach, bo nadal były aktywne, tylko jakby nagięte dla tego, kto przyszedł w nocy.

Pomiędzy brwiami pojawiła się głęboka zmarszczka, gdy Harry zastanawiał się kto mógłby przychodzić do niego i na dodatek go nie budzić. Szybko sprawdził inne zabezpieczenia, ale różdżka nadal leżała spokojnie pod poduszką, a kufer nie został nawet dotknięty, by miało coś z niego zniknąć. Rozejrzał się po pokoju, ale żaden z współlokatorów nawet nie patrzył w tej chwili w jego stronę, by móc któregoś z nich podejrzewać. Poza tym, wyczuwał w swojej barierze inną magię niż tych, którzy z nim przebywali. Znał ją, ale nie mógł w tym momencie połączyć z osobą.

Drugą sprawą był głód. Dotąd przeżyte na jawie sny powodowały, że tracił apetyt na samą myśl o jedzeniu. Zawsze czuł tylko krew, pot i wszystkie te zapachy związane z torturami.

Otrząsnął się, gdy znów przed oczami stanął mu obraz z dzisiejszego snu. Westchnął ciężko i wstał. Może dziś zje normalnie?


	3. Chapter 3

Potter nie Potter

Harry patrzył na fiolkę w swojej dłoni. Wywar Żywej Śmierci. Na razie jedyne dla niego wyjście, żeby się normalnie wyspać. Znalazł w Dziale Zakazanym przepis modyfikujący, który umożliwia obudzenie się samemu po jego zażyciu. Ne podobało mu się to ani trochę, ale chciał wreszcie odpocząć. Był niemiłosiernie wyczerpany. Nie jedząc odpowiednio, organizm nie miał z czego czerpać energii do regeneracji. Zaklęcia ochronne nie męczyły go tak, jak właśnie brak normalnego odpoczynku. Nawet spanie w dzień nie przynosiło efektów. Jego jaźń, przy najmniejszej utracie kontroli nad własnymi umysłem, zostawała atakowana wizjami. Migrena dawała mu się coraz bardziej we znaki i wiedział, że za kilka, może kilkanaście, minut znów otrzyma zaproszenie od Voldemorta.

Drgnęła mu ręka, trzymająca buteleczkę. Albo teraz, albo dopiero, gdy znów nabierze sił.

Jakby tego było mało ostatni tydzień znów podawano się za niego i to kilkakrotnie. Chyba przetarto szlak przez wszystkich jego przyjaciół. Jego własne śledztwo w tej sprawie wykazało, że ta osoba nie chciała wiedzieć nic specjalnego, tylko...

To „tylko" go zastanawiało. Kto martwiłby się o jego sen czy odżywianie? Mógłby stawiać na Dumbledore'a, ale zauważył, że w tym samym czasie, gdy jego sobowtór był z którymś z jego przyjaciół, dyrektor na przykład rozmawiał z Hagridem. Nadal na jego liście wysoko była tylko jedna osoba. Ale dlaczego on? Co chciał przez to osiągnąć? Czyżby jakiś nowy plan gnębienia go? Nie, chyba nie. Ostatnio stał się nawet znośny. Nie karał go szlabanami, najwyżej odbierał punkty za nieuwagę, czy niezdarność na zajęciach. Zatem o co mu chodziło?

Głowa odezwała się nowym, intensywniejszym bólem. Teraz, właśnie dokładnie teraz, musi to zrobić.

Usiadł na kanapie w Pokoju Życzeń i odkorkował fiolkę. Ostatni raz westchnął i wypił przygotowana modyfikację Wywaru Żywej Śmierci. Powinien obudzić się za dziesięć godzin, w sam raz na kolację.

Fiolka wypadła z jego dłoni i potoczyła się po podłodze pod drzwi.

Harry zasnął.

Severus zerknął w czasie kolacji w stronę stołu Gryfonów. Dziwne zachowanie Granger i Weasleya niepokoiło. Od samego rana nigdzie nie widział Pottera, a teraz jeszcze wystraszone spojrzenia części Złotej Trójcy.

— Granger! Weasley! — Zatrzymał ich zaraz po kolacji, strasząc nagłym pojawieniem w Wielkim Holu.

Podskoczyli jak oparzeni, rozglądając się dookoła, ale wszyscy od razu odsunęli się poza zasięg Snape'a.

— Gdzie jest Potter? — zapytał bez ogródek.

Hermiona spojrzała niepewnie na Rona, a potem na profesora.

— Nie wiemy, panie profesorze. Nie widzieliśmy go od wczorajszego wieczoru, gdy poszedł spać.

— Dlaczego nikomu tego nie zgłosiliście? Przez takich przyjaciół już dawno... — umilkł nagle, gdy dziwny strach wdarł się w jego serce.

Nie, no skądże! On przecież nie martwił się o tego bachora!

— Sprawdziliście Pokój Życzeń?

— Tak, nie chce się otworzyć, tak jakby ktoś tam był, ale Harry by nas wpuścił. Skąd pan wie, że Harry często przebywa w Pokoju Życzeń? — spytała na koniec, mrużąc oczy.

— Bo ja wiem dużo, Granger. — Minął ją i ruszył w stronę siódmego pietra.

Dwójka Gryfonów podążyła szybko za nim.

Drzwi do Pokoju Życzeń nie chciały się pojawić. Czyli ktoś był w środku. Pozostało mu jedno wyjście. Wyjął różdżkę i rozkazał Pokojowi otworzyć się przed nauczycielem szkoły. Ten nakaz działał na wszystkie drzwi w zamku, za którymi mogli przebywać uczniowie. Jeśli Pokój był zablokowany z innego powodu, po prostu się nie otworzy. Eksperymenty uczniów czasami psuły komnatę na kilka dni, zanim czary naprawcze uporały się z usterką.

Drzwi pojawiły się w ciągu kilku minut. Nacisnął klamkę i wszedł do ciemnej komnaty. Coś pękło pod jego butem i spojrzał w dół. Roztrzaskana fiolka. Buteleczka, która jeszcze nie tak dawno widział w rękach Pottera. Otworzył szerzej drzwi, wpuszczając z korytarza więcej światła do zaciemnionego pokoju. Słaby ogień kominka oświetlał postać w fotelu.

— Potter!

Żadnej reakcji. Spodziewał się tego. Jeśli faktycznie zdecydował się wypić Wywar Żywej Śmierci to teraz był pogrążony w letargu, nie oddychając, nie czując nic, będąc prawie martwym.

Granger minęła go, podbiegając do chłopaka. Dotknęła go i odetchnęła z ulgą.

— Śpi. Pewnie zasnął w tej ciszy.

Snape zamarł. Podszedł bliżej i dotknął szyi śpiącego. Zaklął pod nosem, strasząc tym Granger. Przywołał szkolnego skrzata. Ciche pyknięcie i małe, pomarszczone stworzenie już stało przed nim.

— Czy Pomfrey już wróciła ze świętego Munga?

— Jeszcze nie, profesorze Snape.

Znów zaklął i nie przejął się wcale, że wystraszył ponownie Gryfonów.

— Co się dzieje, profesorze?

— Cicho, Granger! — uciszył ją i zwrócił się znów do skrzata. — Powiadom dyrektora, że Potter zażył modyfikacje Wywaru Żywej Śmierci i nie zadziałała ona prawidłowo. Zabieram go do mojego laboratorium. Niech do mnie dołączy.

Nie zwracając uwagi na pozostałą dwójkę Gryfonów, wziął Pottera na ręce i wyszedł z Pokoju Życzeń. Kopnięciem otworzył drzwi do pierwszej sali z aktywnym kominkiem, a taki miały wszystkie klasy i przeniósł się do swoich kwater, a następnie przeszedł do prywatnego laboratorium. Położył chłopaka na jednym ze stołów, a ten transmutował w łóżko.

— Co dokładnie stało się Harry'emu? — zapytał Albus, stając w drzwiach.

— Dowiedziałem się, że bachor ma wizję z udziałem Czarnego Pana. — Dyrektor zerknął na śpiącego. — Ale zamiast komuś o tym powiedzieć, mam na myśli komukolwiek z dorosłych, to wolał cierpieć w samotności. Nie mogąc spać, a co za tym idzie i jeść, wyczerpał organizm. Wpadł na genialny pomysł wypicia Wywaru Żywej Śmierci po zmodyfikowaniu go w wersję umożliwiającą obudzenie się po określonej liczbie godzin. Oczywiście, to Potter i nie sprawdził czy jest uczulony na któryś ze składników mikstury. Teraz mamy tego efekty.

— Przecież on tylko śpi. Chyba oto chodziło, skoro go zmodyfikował?

— Nie, miał zapaść w letarg. Nie oddychać, być prawie martwym. Cały organizm miał się wyłączyć całkowicie na te ileś godzin, tak by nie mógł mieć wizji. Nie zrobił tego. Chłopak śpi, ale się nie obudzi.

— Śpiączka?

— Dobre określenie, a jeśli czegoś nie zrobimy za dwa-trzy dni umrze z odwodnienia.

Snape cały czas krążył po laboratorium, zbierając składniki i ustawiając je na jednym ze stołów.

— Ile czasu zajmie ci zrobienie antidotum?

— Nie wiem. Dopóki Pomfrey nie wróci podłączę go do magicznego odżywiania. Potem musi mi pomóc. Nie mogę jednocześnie zajmować się nim i robić eliksir.

— Powiadomię ją, Severusie. Ale i tak nie uda jej się wrócić wcześniej niż jutro. Poradzisz sobie?

— A mam inny wybór? — warknął. — W końcu to Harry Potter. Gdybym mu nie pomógł, kto uwolniłby nas od Gada?

— W takim razie już ci nie przeszkadzam. Gdybyś jednak potrzebował pomocy mogę zawołać pannę Granger...

— Ani mi się waż! Nawet jeśli jest wystarczająco inteligentna na niewiele mi się tu przyda. Składniki są wysoce niebezpieczne, a ona nadal jest uczennicą. Chcesz mieć jeszcze jedną ofiarę?

— Rozumiem, że sobie poradzisz — odparł spokojnie Dumbledore. — Informuj mnie na bieżąco. Idę do pewnej dwójki zaniepokojonych Gryfonów, próbujących właśnie włamać się do mojego gabinetu.

I wyszedł, zostawiając Severusa samego z jego zadaniem. Gdy dyrektor opuścił jego komnaty, zatrzymał się w miejscu. Obrócił się w stronę śpiącego i spojrzał na niego. Magiczny sen spowodował, że wszelkie zaklęcia ochronne, a nawet kamuflujące przestały działać. Podkrążone oczy i blada cera były teraz doskonale widoczne.

— Durny bachor! — warknął.

Jednocześnie czuł dumę z takiego zachowania Pottera. Potrafił wytrzymać tyle czasu. Gdyby nie wpadka z eliksirem, pewnie dalej radziłby sobie w ten sposób. Był też na niego wściekły. Wystarczyło poprosić o pomoc, jednak nie. Gryfon w każdym calu. Wszystko trzymał w tajemnicy. Warknął sam na siebie. Od ponad tygodnia dowiadywał się z zachowaniach Pottera, wypytując podchwytliwie jego przyjaciół. Mógł sam dostrzec, że chłopak jest na granicy załamania. Był wściekły na samego siebie, że tak długo czekał. Jednorazowa pomoc to za mało. To nadal był młody człowiek, nie musiał sam nosić tego ciężaru. Powinien...

Otrząsnął się z przygnębiających rozmyślań. Nie czas na to. Przygotował w pobliżu łóżka wszystkie potrzebne mikstury do utrzymania przy życiu Pottera. Przypomniało to trochę utrzymywanie przez mugoli ludzi, którzy zapadli w śpiączkę.

Miał nadzieję szybko odkryć co spowodowało anomalie w eliksirze, a dokładniej w jego działaniu.

Dwa długie miesiące zajęło Severusowi Snape'owi znalezienie odpowiedniego antidotum. Były to okropne tygodnie. Czarny Pan nie dawał chłopakowi spokoju. A ponieważ spał, nie mógł uciec z koszmarów. Zaklęcia Severusa i Poppy musiały być co kilka godzin odnawiane, albo chłopak byłby zamknięty w swoim prywatnym horrorze.

— Jeśli ten nie zadziała to proponuję Pocałunek niż taką wegetację – rzucił chłodno Severus do Albusa, stając przy łóżku Pottera z fiolką.

Chłopak schudł jeszcze bardziej przez ten czas, bo mikstury nie mogły zastąpić normalnego żywienia. Pewnie nie będzie też mógł się poruszać, bo mięśnie odwykły od ruchu.

Dyrektor nie skomentował jego słów. Poppy zacisnęła tylko wargi w wąską linię. Snape pochylił się i powoli wlał miksturę w usta śpiącego, masując jednocześnie jego krtań. Nie mógł mu podać jej dożylnie, czy nawet magicznie – wprost do żołądka. Musiała przepłynąć przez cały układ pokarmowy, by wchłonięta została przez organizm.

— Teraz musimy czekać. Nie wcześniej niż jutro będziemy wiedzieć czy się udało.

Dla bezpieczeństwa Pottera ciągle przebywali w prywatnych kwaterach mistrza eliksirów.

— W takim razie przyjdziemy rano. Powinieneś odpocząć, Severusie. Zrobiłeś wszystko co w twojej mocy — rzekł dyrektor i wyszedł wraz z Poppy.

Severus przysunął sobie fotel, już na samym początku transmutowany z krzesła, bliżej łóżka i zajął go czekając. Patrzenie na śpiącego dziwnie go uspokajało. Dopóki klatka piersiowa Pottera poruszała się równomiernie wszystko było w porządku. Nawet nie wiedział kiedy zasnął, ukołysany tą muzyką.

Harry otworzył powoli oczy. Zajęło mu to strasznie dużo czasu, bo powieki ciążyły mu jakby były z ołowiu. Ciało także wydawało mu się strasznie ociężałe i za nic nie chciało go słuchać. Kilka długich minut zajęło mu obrócenie głowy by móc spojrzeć w bok, a nie na kamienny sufit. Pamiętał Pokój Życzeń, ale za żadną cenę nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć sobie w nim Snape'a. Co on tu robił? I dlaczego komnata zmieniła się w laboratorium?

Chciał usiąść, ale jedyne co udało mu się to unieść na łokciu i znów opadł na poduszkę. Był w łóżku? Czyżby przespał więcej niż dziesięć godzin? I dlaczego czuł się taki słaby?

Przymknął na chwilę oczy, by odegnać zmęczenie.

— Niestety nie widzę poprawy, dyrektorze — usłyszał w pewnej chwili i zdał sobie sprawę, że chyba jednak zasnął.

— Czy jest jakaś szansa, że uda ci się odkryć jakieś inne wyjście? — Rozpoznał głos dyrektora.

— Niestety. Mogę znaleźć je jutro, a może za ćwierć wieku. Nie mamy tyle, chłopak do tego czasu umrze z powodu wizji Czarnego Pana. To one wyczerpywały go najbardziej, nie brak normalnej żywności. Mugole potrafią latami utrzymać ludzi przy życiu w ten sposób.

— Nie mogę się zgodzić na Pocałunek Dementora, Severusie. To byłoby okrutne.

— A pozwolenie chłopakowi na przebywaniu w głowie tego psychopaty jest w porządku?

— Dołączam do profesora Snape'a — odezwał się cicho Harry, tym razem nawet nie próbując unieść głowy. — Pocałunek też mi się nie marzy.

— Obudziłeś się? — Dyrektor natychmiast do niego podszedł.

Z drugiej strony łóżka Poppy już sprawdzała jego stan.

— Chyba jakiś czas temu, ale zaraz znów zasnąłem. Gdzie ja jestem?

— W kwaterach profesora Snape'a. Znalazł cię, gdy nie pojawiłeś się na trzecim z rzędu posiłku — poinformował go dyrektor.

Severus stał z boku, z założonymi rękami i obserwował wszystko z boku.

— Jak długo spałem?

— Dwa miesiące.

— Aż tyle? Hermiona mnie zabije — jęknął.

— Będzie musiała stanąć w kolejce — warknął ostro Severus. — Co ci palnęło do tego pustego łba? Pić zmodyfikowany eliksir bez sprawdzania go? — zaczął wrzeszczeć. — Już nie mówię o kradzieży i złamaniu kilku punktów regulaminu...!

— Spokojnie, Severusie... — próbował uspokoić go dyrektor.

— Nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru się uspokajać! Ten bachor omal się nie zabił, a ty mi każesz się uspokoić. Zamiast pójść do któregoś z nauczycieli i poprosić o pomoc, to od kilku miesięcy znosi wizje Czarnego Pana. W efekcie jest wyczerpany, jego reakcje są spowolnione, a co za tym idzie nie ma najmniejszych szans w razie jakiegokolwiek ataku, nawet gdy cały czas nosi na sobie czary ochronne.

Harry uniósł się z trudem na łokciu i zmrużył oczy.

— Profesorze Snape, czy chce mi pan o czymś powiedzieć?

— Słucham?

— Skąd pan to wszystko wie? Jak dotąd żaden z nauczycieli nie zauważył mojej prywatnej tarczy. Ba, nawet Hermiona o niej nie wie. Jedynie Neville ją zauważa i to tylko dlatego, że jest bardzo wrażliwy na magię innych.

— Mam swoje sposoby, Potter — odparł chłodno i pchnął go na poduszkę. — Leż.

Albus przyglądał się im milcząco, tylko z dziwnym uśmiechem na twarzy.

— Skoro Harry już się obudził to zabieram Poppy. Powinieneś sobie teraz poradzić, Severusie.

I zanim ten zdążył zaoponować już znikali w kominku.

— Pięknie, czyli zostawili cię na mojej głowie. Jakbyś nie mógł łaskawie lenić się w szpitalu — burczał pod nosem, przestawiając na stoliku jakieś fiolki. — Jesteś głodny?

— Prawdę powiedziawszy, to tak.

— Pojdę zamówić posiłek, a potem pomogę ci się umyć. Czary czyszczące to jednak nie prawdziwa kąpiel.

Harry zamrugał, ale Snape już wyszedł i nie zobaczył jego miny.

_Snape chciał go wykąpać? Ma go widzieć nagiego? Za żadne skarby świata!_

Spróbował usiąść, ale za nim zdążył to zrobić, profesor wrócił. A gdy zobaczył jak chłopak niezgrabnie się podnosi, natychmiast go zbeształ.

— Gdzie ci się tak śpieszy? Na spotkanie z podłogą? Chcesz dorzucić do swojej listy jeszcze złamania?

— Chciałem tylko sam skorzystać z łazienki — warknął, bardziej zły na siebie niż na mistrza eliksirów.

— Jakkolwiek byłoby to ciekawe widowisko, to niestety nie mogę ci na to pozwolić. Ledwo jesteś w stanie się ruszać. — Przerzucił sobie jego rękę przez ramię i objął, pomagając mu się wyprostować.

Gdy Harry stanął w miarę pewnie na nogach, chciał się puścić, ale Snape nadal go trzymał.

— Pamiętasz jak się chodzi? — zapytał Pottera kpiąco.

— Bawi to pana, prawda? — odparł pytaniem, zaczynając iść na drżących nogach.

— Jak cholera. Nie mam co robić i dlatego niańczę od dwóch miesięcy pewnego idiotę.

— Przepraszam — szepnął w odpowiedzi Harry.

Snape zatrzymał się w miejscu. Musiał od razu mocniej złapać Gryfona, bo ten stracił równowagę.

— Za co? — spytał.

— Wiem, że mnie pan nie cierpi i wcale nie musiał mi pomagać. Jednak zrobił to pan. Przepraszam, że zmarnował pan przeze mnie tyle swojego czasu.

Severus nie wiedział co powiedzieć, ale Potter kontynuował:

— Nie winię pana za to, że wypytywał pan moich przyjaciół przy użyciu eliksiru wielosokowego.

— Skąd...?

Ruszyli znów w stronę łazienki.

— Domyśliłem się, gdy Neville powiedział mi, że chodziłem bez zaklęć ochronnych. Nigdy ich nie zdejmowałem. Ślizgoni zbyt często stawiają na mnie pułapki, bym mógł sobie na to pozwolić.

To było coś o czym Severus nie wiedział. Do nikogo z grona pedagogicznego nie dotarły chociażby pogłoski o jakichś incydentach pomiędzy Ślizgonami a Potterem.

— Dlaczego nie...

— Powiedziałem komuś? Po co? Myśli pan, że ataki by ustały? Sądzę, że wręcz przeciwnie, nabrały by intensywności. Nie chciałem tego. Radziłem sobie na swój sposób.

Weszli do łazienki i Harry został posadzony na sedesie.

— Tak samo poradziłeś sobie z Wywarem. Mam cię rozebrać czy zrobisz to sam? Pomogę ci się umyć.

— A nie mogę sam? — poprosił.

— Gdybym był przekonany, że ci się uda to tak, ale skoro samo dojście tutaj zmęczyło cię, to raczej nie masz wyboru. I widziałem cię już nago. Niczym mnie nie zaskoczysz.

— Czyli nie mam wyboru — powtórzył za nim.

— Nie.

Harry westchnął. I tak nie mógł nic zrobić sam. Faktycznie, samo dojście do łazienki wyczerpało go jak co najmniej maraton i czuł jak drżą mu mięśnie nóg. Kto by przypuszczał, że dwumiesięczny sen może spowodować coś takiego? A może to wina eliksiru? Poczuł jak owiewa go wpierw magia, a zaraz potem chłodne powietrze. Snape rozebrał go zaklęciem!

— Hej! — oburzył się.

— Zawiesiłeś się, a ja nie mam całego dnia. — Za jego plecami szumiała cicho woda, napełniając wannę ciepłą wodą i pianą.

— Piana?

— Może i jestem okropny, ale potrafię się zachować. To pomoże ci utrzymać granicę, która tak lękasz się przekroczyć.

— Dziękuję.

— Właź do wanny! — zirytował się.

Harry'emu przyszło nagle na myśl, ze Severus na swój sposób snape'owy sposób chyba się ucieszył z podziękowań.

Podniósł się ostrożnie, przytrzymując umywalki i podszedł bliżej wanny. Wiedział, że Snape stoi tuż obok na wszelki wypadek. Niestety musiał mu pomóc, bo nie potrafił podnieść nóg. Zanurzenie się w przyjemnie gorącej wodzie było nieziemskim uczuciem.

— Zostawię cię na moment samego, ale nie zamykam drzwi w razie kłopotów. Nie utop się!

Severus wyszedł, a Harry rozluźnił się do końca, nie będąc obserwowanym. Wody było akurat tyle, że zakrywała go całego, ale nie głowę, opartą na specjalnym zagłówku. Przymknął oczy i pozwolił sobie na chwile bezczynności.

— Nie śpij! Woda zrobiła się już zimna!

Głos Snape'a ocucił go natychmiast. Znów zasnął.

— Nie śpię już.

— Zdążyłem cię umyć, więc możesz już wyjść z wody.

— Umył mnie pan? — sapnął, wyobrażając sobie jak ten mężczyzna go dotyka.

_O, Merlinie!_

— Nie mam zamiaru rozpoczynać rehabilitacji, gdy lepisz się do własnej koszuli.

— Rehabilitacji? Co ma pan zamiar rozbić?

— Najprostszym sposobem jest masaż. Trzeba przywrócić twoim mięśniom jak najszybciej sprawność. Tygodnie bezczynności nie spowodowały strasznych komplikacji, więc mam nadzieje, że w góra dwa tygodnie wszystko wróci do normy.

Harry nawet sam nie wiedział kiedy spłonął rumieńcem. Coś mu mówiło, że cała ta sytuacja zmieni całkowicie jego postrzeganie mistrza eliksirów. I to drastycznie.

— Potem zajmiemy się twoimi wizjami, Potter.

To naprawdę będą nieziemskie przeżycia i chyba nie tylko dla niego.

KONIEC.


End file.
